Problem Case
by XxXDragonManXxX
Summary: In a world where every child is given a digimon partner at birth, how does one child feel when he is the only one who doesn't get a partner.
1. Trouble

**Hello fellow Renamon/digimon readers. Some of you may know me from my story A Second Chance, if not your missing out on a great story. This however is not my work. I am posting this story for another Fanfic user who doesn't have the right program to post his story. So give all the credit to Lynxmon16 and not me. You can still review as normal (and is appreciated) and if you have any questions for him I will be gladly to ask him for you.**

XxXDragonManXxX out

_**Chapter 1**_  
_**Trouble**_

From the first day Matt went to school he was labeled a trouble make. He had set a record for fights in a week. Had more detentions then most have in there whole school life. He had also been caught several time with a knife and yet never once had be been punished for it.  
For he had the right to carry a knife and a gun everywhere he went for it was his only protection. At birth every child is given the digimon partner but he wasn't. His digimon didn't exist. For his whole life he was told that it was OK not to have one but he knew the truth. It wasn't OK it meant he was a freak. His parents had even taken him to the digital world and all that happened was his hope got crushed enough for him to stop caring for anyone. There are still a lot of wild digimon, ones who say no to having tamers. They are given a bit less right but still treated fairly in world.  
He had been given a special knife made from solid chrome digizoid it was the only metal that could hurt a digimon. It was hard to get chrome digizoid since there was no way to mine it. He never knew where the knife had come from and he had gotten offers from the military for it.  
This lack of a partner was the main teasing point for bully's. Most who came face to face with him about normally lost a tooth and the partner digimon turned to a digiegg. It had even caused him to join a group that almost destroyed the human digimon relationship.  
So the scene going on outside his school was just a normal day. He was dressed in his normal white shirt and blue jeans. The kid facing him was a nerd who wanted to look tough, his digimon was a Gomamon.  
"Ah little Matt doesn't have a digimon boo ho so sad." Matt sighed he was a foot taller then the guy and four times the muscular mass. Matt worked out every day, he could beat Leomon in an arm wrestle. The kid started an annoying laugh and Matt decided to shut him up.  
He ran at the kid and punched him in the face. The guy fell to the ground and for good measure Matt stomped on his stomach. "Hey leave him alone you bully." Matt slammed his foot down hard onto the kids stomach again, the kid started crying. Matt removed his knife from his pocket and force the kid to his feet. Forcing the kid into wall Matt picked up the Gomamon. "This is what you get for messing with me. Now watch for it is your own fault that he dies." Matt cut the poor and helpless digimon's throat.  
The kid screamed and clasped his hands to his own throat. Kids who are very attached to there digimon feel there digimon's pain, so for him it feels like his throat was just cut. Gomamon shined and turned into a digiegg. The kid put his still shaking hands around the digiegg. "Gomamon I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this." The kid looked up from the digiegg and stared at Matt. "YOU MONSTER."  
Matt just put his knife in his pocket and started to walk out of school, he was done for the day. Walking down the street Matt felt only a little bit of joy. That, one more kid who would never try and bully anyone again. That made for his fifty-seventh one this year.  
Because of the way he acted he never had any friends and was only feared. He walked into a coffee shop, it was dark and what little light came from the sun which was blocked by shades. The place a known as "The Black Pot." It's owner and soul worker Devimon was at the counter. He looked up when the door opened and so did the other occupants.  
"Ah Matt. That makes fifty-seven if I'm right." Devimon had away of knowing what Matt was up to.

"Ya some nerd with a Gomamon this time." Matt answered Devimon. He looked around there was only dark digimon. A LadyDevimon and a Myotismon shared a table. A Soulmon and three Bakemon sat in a booth. A Wizardmon sat by himself in a corner.  
Taking a seat at the counter Devimon poured him a coffee. "Where are all the good fighters these days. Oh wait they all turned tail and ran after you kicked the crap out of them."  
Matt had been coming here ever since he first turned a digimon into a digiegg. He had gotten a phone call that night from Devimon. And like now, he was the only human in the place.  
The Wizardmon was walking over to the counter where Matt was. "I think i've seen you some where before human." Devimon shook his head, Matt was about to kill on two words. "Oh yes i saw you on the news after that gang was caught. You where a member but they let you go after the boss and the others cleared your name."  
Before the digimon could move Matt had him by the throat. "Listen bud, I don't care everyone knows that. I have to hear it twenty times a day when I go to school. It would be more but I cut a lot, so shut up." He dropped the digimon and went back to his coffee. The Wizardmon slowly walked back to his table cursing.  
Devimon sighed as the door was opened. All of the room was covered in light. Devimon and all but one had to hide his eyes. "Damnit close the door don't just stand there." Matt was the only one who could see and know why the door wouldn't close. He took out a pair of sun glass and handed them to Devimon. "Oh my lord. Matt. help me bring her inside."  
The two rushed over to the digimon, who was lying on the floor. They were able to drag her inside. The others now able to see gathered around the digimon. "Out of my way, she needs medical attention." The Wizardmon started to chant something.  
Matt could only stare at the digimon it was a yellow fox with a white center and feet. She had on two long purple gloves with the yin yang circle on them. In Matt's eyes, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. "Holy digimon. I can feel a strong force with in her. I'll just absorb her data and become even stronger."  
Matt flipped out him knife and in a second had it to LadyDevimon's neck. "You make one move and I'll slice you up." The whole room looked at Matt, this was not normal for him, hell he didn't feel normal sense he saw the Renamon. "Hey kid I meant nothing by it. I'll just be over there." The LadyDevimon ran back to her table.  
Turning back to the Renamon, Matt found him self face to face with Devimon. "Matt. I want you to pick her up and take her to your place. She's not safe here." Matt had no idea why Devimon cared or why he did what he was told.  
Pulling the Renamon to her feet and nodded to Devimon. Who dropped a flare onto the ground, everyone but Matt was blinded. He made a run for the door even with the Renamon leaning on his arm he could still move extremely fast.  
Outside he was able to get half way to his house before he need to take a break. Why did he do that and why care for her anywise. "She's just just... shit I don't know what she is, I just have to help her." Reaching his house he opened the door and went inside.  
Laying the Renamon on the couch, Matt felt her head with his hand. She was burning up. He grabbed a cloth and soaked it in cold water and put it on her head. Matt just took a chair and sat next to her just watching over her. Letting out a sigh, Matt looked at the clock. He still had ten and a half hours alone. Taking the cloth he went to rewet it.  
Coming back he found the Renamon's eyes were open, they where a light blue. "Hey there your awake." She tried to sit up but he forced her to lie there. "Stay still you have a bad fever. Just rest a bit more, your safe here." The digimon closed her eyes.

"Thank you, Matt." She fell back asleep. Putting the cloth back on her head Matt sat back down. "Hey how did she know my name."  
o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After three hour of taking care of the sleeping Renamon, Matt had decided to make some dinner. Her fever had gone down so the Renamon would be OK. Matt couldn't shake the strange feeling he had. Why was he caring about her. Checking the oven he sighed. "Could it be she's my partner. But why has she been gone then."  
Walking back into the room he sat next to Renamon and checked her head. Her fever was gone, he left out sigh of relief. A second later she opened her eyes and looked right at him. She did a flip and land behind the couch. "Where am I. What happened."  
Matt got to his feet. "Calm down, your safe. You passed out and I brought you here to rest." The Renamon walked over to him.

"Your Matt right." Matt nodded. "I'm Renamon. Thank you for bringing me here to let me rest. Right now, I owe you my life." Matt laughed.

"For what I'll I did was help stop your fever." Renamon stared him right in the eye.

"Back there, you stop a digimon from deleting me. I was able to hear and see a small bit of what was going on."  
Matt messed up his hair, he was getting frustrated by her and his feelings for her. "Renamon, I'm two miles of bad road. I beat up people and turn there digimon to digieggs. I curse more then a sailor. You would be better to just forget about me saving you OK?" It killed him to say it but a guy like him had a lot of enemies, he didn't want her hurt.

"I'm sorry but, I can't do that. Matt I owe you my life, that's not something you hear everyday.  
Matt sighed. "I need to go for a walk. There is left over pizza from dinner on the table, help yourself." Matt waked out the door.  
Matt need to get his head straight. "I should be happy, I have a digimon. But why didn't she show up earlier. Maybe she was held prisoner or something." One really occurring thought was starting to bug him. "She's cute. Damn that's the tenth time I've said that."  
Matt decided it was time to deal with the four guys following him. Pulling out his knife he turned around. All of them were people he had beat up in the last week. "Look what we have here a bunch of rejects."  
All the group blushed. "Shut up. Your no better then us, you don't have a digimon." Matt noticed the thing behind them before they did and smiled. "If that's what you think I wouldn't turn around then."  
Two of the group ran at him while the other two turned around, only to get there heads knocked together. Matt punched one in the gut and picked him up. He throw the guy at his friend who fell to the ground.  
Matt walked away from the scene with the person who helped him. "Nice timing Renamon." He notice her laughing.

"Well as you can see Matt, there is no need to worry about me. I can handle my self in a fight." Renamon patted Matt's shoulder.

"I guess you can partner." Matt started laughing and so did Renamon. Matt didn't see the sad look that crossed her face for a second.


	2. Truth About Renamon

_**Chapter 2**_  
Truth about Renamon

Matt's parents just walked into the house and into there room with out a good night or anything. Matt normally would not have given a damn but they totally blew off Renamon. She was sitting on the couch and was just staring off into space. "Renamon, are you sleepy?"  
She turned her head to him. "Yes." She laid down on the couch.

"Renamon, your not sleeping on the couch, your hurt your neck. There is a spare bed in my office, you can sleep there." It was more of a place for Matt to get away to than an office, but office sounds better. It was empty. All that was in there was a bed, desk and a Cd player.  
Once Renamon lied down on the bed he left with a quick good night. Matt sat on his own bed. "I hope she's comfy in there. In the morning I'll ask if there is anything she needs." Lying down Matt smiled. He was now facing new problems. "It will take sometime to get used to this but she's worth it." Closing his eye he fell asleep.  
Waking up Matt found a yellow fox head in front of him face. "Matt your phone rang and I picked up. It was a Devimon. He said that makes sixty-one. Also to tell you you shouldn't stop by again for a little while he was getting complaints."  
Matt got out of bed and yawned. "OK, well I have school today. You can come with me but, you'll just be sitting in a room with other digimon. Or you can walk around town and meet me at 3 pm at the school gate." Renamon thought for a minute.

"I don't like the sound of just sitting around till 3 so i guess I'll meet you at the gate."  
Pulling a key out of his pocket he handed it to her. "It's a key to the door. If you want to come back and just lie around here a bit." Renamon took the key went to put it in her pocket but she didn't have pockets.

"Very funny where am I going to keep it." Matt was laughing as he went to his dresser and pulled out a silver chain an put the key on it.

"You can keep it around your neck as a necklace."  
Renamon put on the chain and pushed the key pass a bit of fur. "Matt doesn't your school start in ten minutes." Matt stopped laughing and looked at a clock.

"Damn I am so going to be late." Grabbing his backpack Matt ran out the door. "See you later Renamon. Don't eat anything past it's date." Renamon was laughing as she watched Matt run.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Most kid's, teachers, and digimon knew to watch out if Matt is smiling, it never meant anything good. Matt happened to be smiling right now and the teacher was sweating bullets. He had been smiling all day. "W... well class t... today we are going t... oo. Matt stop smiling your scaring the crap out of me." The teacher went on with what ever he was trying to teach but Matt didn't hear a word, he was off in his own world.  
_Minor Character alert. Minor Character Conversion Alert._  
Sarah Spencer talked to her select group of cool friend during class. "So I was what ever, and he was like fine I'm gone. I don't care, Tom was a cowered any ways."

"Sarah's right. You need to find someone not afraid of anything." Her friend looked around the room. "I know just the guy Sarah. Matt." Sarah shook her head.

"Him, no way he's a jerk."

"Didn't you say you could get any guy. Prove it."  
When the bell rang Sarah made a bee line for Matt who walked right passed her. Beating Matt to the front of the school was hard but she did it. She struck a pose and wait for him to walk by.

"Hello Matt." He pushed her out of his way and walked away.  
Screaming she yelled at her friends to shut up. Her mouth drop as she saw Matt walk over to a Renamon and both off them walk away. "This isn't over Matt."

_ ( Thing is, it is over)_  
Matt found Renamon waiting for him at the gate. "Hey you made it. So what you do all day." As they walked to his house she filled him in.

"I slept for two more hour. I ate the last of the pizza and I took pot shot's at some birds." Matt could just imagine that.  
One thing started to bug Matt a bit about Renamon. 'Damn she's taller than me by a head. Shit.' Letting the height thing slide Matt just kept smiling.  
Once back home Matt fully relaxed. Today was Friday so no school for two days. The problem about being this relax was he fell asleep.  
Renamon noticed Matt asleep and went to make a call. 'Why do i feel so bad about not telling him. I wish i didn't have to do this, he's no longer a problem or a threat to anyone.' She dialed the phone.

"Yes Renamon, what is it?"

"Sir I need to talk to you about this." A flash of light covered the room and a man with wing and in armor stood in the room.  
Renamon took a breath. "Sir with all do respect, I don't feel right about this." She couldn't see his face she could tell he was upset.

"Renamon your a DWG agent. We have to do thing to protect others. He has killed fifty-seven digimon and beat up sixty-one tamers. He is a danger to all partner digimon. Your assignment is to watch him and eventually leave when he is no longer a problem." Renamon felt a bit mad it it wasn't right Matt deserved better then this.

"Sir that's why i called, i..."  
Renamon fell to the ground and found Matt's knife pointed at her. "You bitch. I trusted you." Renamon could feel terror wash over her as she looked at Matt's eye's, they were fueled with hate. Matt turned his head to the winged man.  
Jumping at him Matt hoped to ketch him off guard the guy vanished. Renamon got to her feet. "Matt it's not what you think."

"I hate you. I hate all digimon. I wish you would just die." Matt ran out of the house.

_( You try killing a girl you like. You can't do it.)_  
Matt just ran, he didn't care where. He wanted to get away from all digimon. All they did was act friendly but never really cared. Matt soon wandered into a digital field.( There used by wild digimon. There is no way to know where they are till it's too late)  
A giant red beetle walked out. It was Kuwagamon, it sniffed the air and turned to Matt. Roaring it charged at him, Matt jumped out of the way. One of Kuwagamon's hands grabbed him it started to laugh. "Laugh this off." Matt stabbed his knife into the center of it's hand. It dropped him and Matt started slashing.  
As it's scissored mouth moved to Matt, Matt just kept slashing. He was so mad that he was blind to anything out side of a straight line. Matt heard a loud yelp and turned to see Renamon two feet away with Kuwagamon's mouth around her.  
All of Matt's anger vanished to be replaced by dread. Stabbing the beetle right in-between the toes, it yelled and it's scissors mouth dropped Renamon. Running over to her he found she was still alive. "You son of a bitch I'll kill you." Jumping onto Kuwagamon's lower arm Matt was able to jump up until he was eye to eye with him. Pushing the knife all the way the could Matt cut Kuwagamon right down the middle. The beast fell to the ground and burst into data.  
"Renamon... Renamon come on please be OK." She had long deep cut's on her arm's and chest. "This is what you wanted Matt. You wished her dead and now she is dying." The voice came from no where, it was almost a growl. Matt found him self crying.

"Come on please don't die please."

"I can save her but you will have to do something for me."

"I'll do anything just don't let her die."

"Very well." Matt was covered in a bright light.  
Matt found himself in a dark blue room. Facing a giant white stripped tiger, Renamon was nowhere in sight. "Do not worry Matt, Renamon is still alive, our world travels faster then yours. A day here is a seconds in your world but right know every second counts."  
"Who are you and what do you want." Matt tried his best to sound brave, but the tiger was as big as a seven story office building.

"I am Baihumon. I'm am the lord of the west. And what I want is up to you to get it for me. Behind me is a door it leads to several challenges and behind them lies what I want. A Digital Power Core. In exchange of you retrieving it. I'll save Renamon's life. Is it a deal?"  
Matt didn't know what a digital power core was but if getting it would save Renamon, he would do it. "Deal. Now out of my way." Matt walked passed Baihumon and opened the door. What ever was on the other side he would defeat it know matter what.


	3. The Crests Challenges

Chapter 3  
The Crests Challenges

_(Yes not all the Crests have a Challenge but shut up. There not important in this story.)_  
Matt found himself in a room covered in flames there was a blue dragon with red and yellow gauntlets, mask, knee guards and boots. He turned as Matt came closer.  
"I am Flamedramon the flame of courage. I will be your first challenge Matt. You have to show courage to pass."

"Shut the fuck up and stop wasting my time I don't know who long Renamon has left." With every word he walk closer tile his was nose to nose with Flamedramon. "I don't give a rat's ass who you are. Just get out of my way."  
The digimon took several steps back. "Shit kid you passed in under a minute. That took guts ...well be gone them. You don't have time to waste." A wall of flames parted and a door opened Matt walked through it. 'I hope there all that easy'. When Matt left the room Flamedramon sighed. "Damnit that kid scared me. Well good luck."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The room Matt found himself in was marble and gold. There was a staircase and at the top was a cat with wings and a horse also with wings. When Matt reached it, the digimon turned to him. "I am Nefertimon the angel of light."

"I am Pegasusmon, flying hope." The horse was covered in gold armor. "Tell me Matt why are you doing this? What do you hope to accomplish?"

"Pegasusmon that was terrible. You said you wouldn't use that line." The horse blushed a bit. "Sorry I just couldn't help it."

"Well I'll do the talking Mr. hope." The cat turned back to Matt.  
"Sorry about him. We know why your doing this and it's for a good cause." Before Matt could speak, the cat kept talking. "Your doing this to save Renamon's life. You feel like it's your fault for wishing her dead. I'm here to cleanse you of the darkness you feel." The horse snorted.

"Please, that line was awful." Before Nefertimon said anything, Matt had punched the horse who then rolled down the staircase. "You were saying."  
Nefertimon was laughing. "Have a nice fall horse breath." Matt taped his foot. "Whoops sorry, to waste more time." She placed her head against his hand. Matt felt his whole body shutter. "There you can go." A doorway appeared next to her.

"Hey what about my challenge."

"Shut up horse brains, he doesn't have time for that." She looked Matt in the eye. "Get going, I don't want to lose a holy digimon due to that horse." Matt smiled as he ran through the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next room was wall to wall book shelf's. There was a door nearby he could just run through it. There was a loud thud and Matt saw a digimon like a kangaroo. He had on a helmet and boxing gloves. Matt ran over and helped him to his feet. "You ok?"

"Yep but know I have to pick these books all up." Matt bent over and started to pick up book. "Thanks Matt. I'm Kangarumon, and Butterflymon will kick my butt for dropping these." Matt pick up the pile of books.  
Soon all the books were stacked. "Thanks again Matt. You passed my challenge." Matt blinked confused. "I'm the hopping kindness. Instead of just running through that door you helped me." He snapped his fingers and a book shelf opened into a door. "Get going, there is only one more to go." Matt ran through the door. Kangarumon was smiling when a Butterflymon landed next to him.

"You gave me no credit for my plan. If not for me you would be sitting on your bum doing nothing."

"Shut up. If it make's you feel better he passed both are challenges. Even though yours was just a fake door."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The room Matt entered was just a plain white room, with a dog bird thing with a metal helmet on, it had a heart on it. It stood up when Matt came in. "Sorry for the non fantastic room Matt but you only have to answer one question to get past me. I'm Halsemon the wings of love. I am the last challenge you face Matt." Matt gave a sigh all he had to do was get past Halsemon them he could get the power thing and Renamon would be better.  
"Matt your question may seem easy but I will know if you lie to me. How do you feel about Renamon? And I mean now after you found out that she was just a DWG agent."  
Matt was shocked by the question. He had come all this way to save her but did he really care for her anymore. Even though she just toyed with him Matt knew the answer.  
"Yes. I lover her more than anything in the world. Even though she isn't my partner digimon. I don't want to lose her and nothing will stop me from saving her." Halsemon smiled at him.

"You passed." The floor shook and a pedestal with a blue orb came into the center of the room. It had all the crests on it. "Matt when you pick it up you will be back In Baihumon den. Good luck to you and your love." Matt touched the orb and was covered in blue light. His whole body felt full of energy. He was covered in white light again.  
Looking straight ahead Matt saw Baihumon. "Here is you power thing. Now keep your end of the deal." Baihumon smiled as the orb floated around him. "Matt as promised Renamon is healed. Good work human I may call you again."

"Not bloody likely." The white light covered him and he was gone.  
Baihumon smiled as the orb merged with himself. "You will find that you will work for me again Matt. I am not done with you yet but for know enjoy your girlfriend's company she is part of you now." Laughter covered the whole room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt found him self in Renamon's room, she was lying on the bed. He ran over to her, the cuts were gone. "Renamon please be ok." Her eye's opened and she looked at him. "Matt i... I'm sorry. The only reason I even called the DWG today was to tell them I quit, I'd rather stay with you."  
Renamon froze solid as Matt hugged her. She could feel water on her fur. "Matt what's the matter, why are you crying."

"Your ok. I was so worried. You were dead, I didn't want to lose you. It was all my fault"  
She wrapped her arms around Matt in her own hug. Images flashed into her mind. Matt finishing of Kuwagamon. Baihumon's offer and Matt doing the challenges. It made her hug him more closely. There was a ball of light, they both knew what it was but neither of them wanted to let go of the other.  
Renamon felt how tired Matt was and she figured out he had not had any sleep in a week, even thought it was in the digital world it was taking it's toll. Moving the cover of her bed she was able to put the now sleeping Matt next to her, he still had his arms wrapped around her. Replacing he arms around him she could hear his voice in her head. "Yes. I love her more than anything in the world. Even though she isn't my partner digimon. I don't want to lose her and nothing will stop me from saving her."  
Closing her eyes she just whispered one thing before she fell asleep. "I love you to Matt, I won't lose you either."


	4. The Link

_**Chapter 4**_  
**The Link**

Finding himself walking down a hall Matt found that something was off. When he reached a giant metal door he was what it was. "I'm Renamon. What the hell is going on." The door opened and he walked into a big circler room. The guy with wings and armor was sitting at a desk. Matt knew what his name was Seraphimon.  
"Renamon, right on time. We have an assignment for you." Several pictures of Matt came onto a big screen. "This is Matt Thor ( _yes i have no present time last names_) your job is to stop him from killing more digimon."

"How does a human kill digimon?" He spoke but it was Renamon's voice.

"He has a knife made from chrome digizoid. It can cut a digimon to bits. When he's deemed a threat no longer you are to return here."

"How am I to get close to him. He doesn't look like a guy who makes friends?"

"You are to pose as his partner digimon. Matt doesn't have one. Where still looking into that."  
Matt turned around and left the room, every thing went black. As the dream faded Matt felt something soft and furry against his face. Opening his eye's, Matt found his face in Renamon's fur. He could feel her chest rising slowly as she breathed. Matt wondered how he got there.  
Everything came back to him. When he remembered that she had almost died, and what he said to her, it made him gripped her tighter. 'I'm never saying anything like that again. Not to her.' He noticed her eye's open.  
She looked at him. "_Good he's awake. I'm glad he's OK, especially after what he's been through._"

"I'm OK Renamon it's you I'm worried about." She blinked.

"Matt how did you know what I was thinking." It hit Matt that Renamon hadn't said that. "_Oh my god I can hear her thoughts. Can she hear mine?_" "Yes i can." Holding her a bit closer.

"Good then were even."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt watched some TV while Renamon called the DWG. Matt didn't need to hear her thoughts to know what was going on. "Screw you I said I quit and that's that. I'm Matt's partner and he has the digivice to prove it."

"Renamon please reconsider. Your one of are top digimon and you would throw that way for a freak."

"Diamond Storm." A loud boom echoed through the house. "Don't you darn call Matt a freak. Now get out before i get more pissed off."  
Renamon sat down next to Matt on the couch. He put an arm around her. "You OK?"

"You should know." She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. Matt felt a small wave of joy go through his body.  
Matt and Renamon had promised to do their best to stay out of each others minds. '_I wonder if this mind reading thing happens to all tamers and partners. Damn i wish i bothered to make a friend so he or she could help me with this._' He looked at Renamon who looked board out of her mind. "Renamon is there anything you want to do?"  
She looked at him confused. "Well I'd like go pick up my things at the DWG base."

"Aright let's go." Matt turned off the TV.  
The DWG base was a giant office building. The desk clerk let them into the apartments. "So Renamon. You quit. Good for you this job sucks."  
Renamon's room was shiny clean, every thing was where it was appose to be. Matt waked out carrying a backpack while Renamon had two. Most of the stuff was books, the rest was what ever caught Renamon's eye. She had to leave all her weapons since by quitting she lost her license to carry them.  
They met the guy Seraphimon on there way out. Renamon told Matt to keep on walking. As they passed him he started to follow. "Renamon please reconsider. This human is unstable and not fit for a partner. He is an asshole and you well some come to know that." Renamon slapped the guy and his helmet fell off. He had a human face with short blond hair and green eye's.

"I told you before do not disrespect my tamer. You monitor all DWG agents but when I went to go meet Matt and got attacked you didn't do a thing to help me he did. Seraphimon you are a coward and you know it."  
Renamon kept walking with Matt, the guy wasn't done yet. He reached to grab Renamon but Matt saw him. With all the force he could muster Matt punched the guy in the jaw. Seraphimon happened to have a glass jaw( _why do you think he wears a helmet_) the punched knocked him to the ground.  
Matt grabbed the bit of armor the helmet went into. "You do anything to hurt Renamon and I well personally rip every one of your feathers out." Matt dropped him and went back to Renamon who was laughing a bit.

"I never knew my boss had a glass jaw."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt helped her unpack it was an easy job, she didn't have lot's of stuff. When they finish Matt told her to stay home while he went to go get some take out for dinner. Renamon didn't know why she had agreed to stay. "What if Matt gets hurt or attack. He can handle him self but still I'm worried." She flipped through the TV channels, like normal there was nothing good on. "I wander what Matt's getting for dinner."

"Will she like burgers. I hope i got enough." Matt muttered to himself.  
She shock her head. "No I promised I'd stay out of his mind." Giving a small sigh she found her own thoughts. "_So it's burgers for dinner. That will be just fine._"

"Man she is going to be so surprised when I give it to her." Shacking her head again.

"_Damnit this is getting annoying. Wait what he mean by that?_"  
Renamon felt Matt's presence outside the door a minute before he opened it. "Hey Renamon. I got burgers is that OK?" She nodded and went to the table. "_I'll give it to her after we eat_." Stopping in mid step Renamon froze.

"_What is he planning. Maybe just a little peak. No, stop, do not pass go, it would be wrong for me to do that. Plus a little surprise will be nice._"  
Finishing her second burger Renamon sighed, she was stuffed. She saw Matt notice that she was finished and stopped eating. "Renamon?"

"Yes Matt." She was him take a deep breath.

"I want to give you something as a thank you."  
Feeling her heart beat faster Renamon started to feel strange. Matt put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. "I hope you like it." He dropped the thing into her hand.  
It's was a gold necklace with a yin and yang symbol on it, just like the one's on her gloves. "Oh um." She didn't know what to say this was her first gift from someone. "Thank you Matt." She put it on it was just the right size. '_I don't deserve this i have done nothing but cause Matt trouble_.' "Renamon you have done more for me then you know." She could see him blush. "Sorry." She just gave him a soft smile.

"It's OK it happens to me too."  
Not having a gift for him Renamon just gave Matt a big hug.  
Matt got ready for bed. Just like last night his parents just walked in and went to sleep. Matt decided that in the morning he would send them an E-mail marked important, they would read it.  
Lying down Matt swore he would pass out in a minute or two he was tired, it was midnight. Something felt wrong he couldn't get to sleep. Rolling over and over nothing happened. He checked the clock it was 2:24 'What's wrong why can't i sleep. I... I... need... to... be... with... Renamon.' Getting up he walked down the hall to Renamon's room. Half way there he met Renamon heading for his room.  
"You can't sleep ether." Renamon shock her head.

"Matt i... i need to with you right now i just feel it." Matt nodded.

"I need to be with you too."  
Matt curled up next to Renamon. They were in her room since her bed was bigger. Matt felt perfect the second he was next to her. After a few seconds they both fell asleep.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Baihumon smiled and he watched Matt cuddle up to Renamon. He knew any second now someone would come to talk to him. "Azulongmon and Seraphimon nice of you two to drop in."

"Did you think I wouldn't notice your power increase. Your on thin ice Baihumon." The other digimon noticed what Baihumon was watching.  
"So you planned this whole thing out." Baihumon smiled.

"Your right Seraphimon I did plan this all out. It took fourteen years but I was able to get it." Azulongmon roared.

"You monster you been messed with that humans life since the day he was born."

"Yes I did and it was so easy to do it. All I did was delete his partner digimon, then make sure no digimon would want him as a tamer. But since I couldn't let him get hurt I had to give him something to protect him."  
Seraphimon knew what he meant. "Your the one how gave him that knife. Your the reason fifty-seven digimon got deleted."

"They were necessary deaths. If he didn't ketch your eye you wouldn't send someone to deal with him. And to answer you next question yes I was the one who selected Renamon for the job. For you see she was the last piece I need to finish my plan. From Matt's first sight of her he would do anything for her. Renamon had the same feeling for him, so when she phoned to quit I had Matt right there to hear you. I guess I should thank you Seraphimon. From there I sent a wild digimon to kill Matt, I knew Renamon would save him and get hurt in the process. So I made Matt a deal to save her and all he had to do was get the core.  
Azulongmon laughed. "I guess your the one how gave them that link." Baihumon nodded.

"It's not a normal link as you can see. Matt now needs Renamon to survive and she need him. They have to be together or let's just say it's not a very pleasant thing."  
"You...you heart less beast. Let Renamon go now." Baihumon laughed.

"Or what, thanks to Matt I am now stronger then you and Azulongmon combined."

"Baihumon I see why you put the link on them now. If we take Matt or Renamon into custody they will die. And if you think they could be of uses to you just capture one of them and the other will do anything you want."  
"Now you see the whole picture brother but you got one thing wrong. They can never help you or me for taking one means killing the other so then the captured one dies as well, so I can't do that. For now they are just a normal team and I am the most powerful digimon on both worlds."  
"We will see about that Baihumon but not today." Azulongmon and Seraphimon vanished and Baihumon turned back to the screen. "Well Matt you were right. There is no bloody way you can work for me again but you done a great service for me and for that I'll leave you and your girlfriend alone."  
The image on the screen changed to one of another human lying in bed with her digimon next to her. "You my dear girl now have a propose for me know."


	5. New Allies and Enemies

_**Chapter 5**_  
**New Allies and Enemies**

Matt woke up when he felt a push on his arm. "Yes Renamon?"

"Matt your going to be late for school." Matt jumped out of bed.

"Oh crap." Running to his room he got changed and started running. Renamon stayed the same pace with him all the way.

"Matt about last night i... um how do i put this." Matt sighed.

"You're wondering why both of us couldn't sleep till we were in the same bed." He saw her blush.

"Well yes."

"I have no clue why." Matt ran into the school.  
Matt took his seat, everyone was talking in low voices about him. "I hear he's friends with a dark digimon. That's very rare to happen."

"I heard he beat up a kid for messing with a person he liked."

"Rumor has it he save a group of rookie digimon. You can see what looks like a huge battle." "Ya I heard it was a mega level and he took it down with out a scratch on him." Sighing Matt turned them out.

The teacher walked into the room and everyone shut up. She started to talk about the first digimon partners. Who were know heroes for saving the world and about the digimon rights act. Twenty minutes in the door to the class opened. It was one of the school teachers. "Mrs. Green the new student is here. I'll bring her in, in three minutes. The teacher left."  
Putting her book down Mrs. Green faced the class. "Class as you heard we have a new student, please be nice. Especially you Matt." The door opened and a girl with long black hair walked in. She had a pair of torn pants, a black shirt with a heart on it and a confident face. "Class this is Renee Masters." The girl looked around the room and her eyes settled on Matt. He saw her lips twitch.

"Oh my god your that guy who was on TV for that gang think a month ago."  
Matt groaned. He will for ever curse the day he had joined the Dark Lords, even though he had only been in it for a day. "Why does everyone say that at first seeing me." The girl blushed.

"S... sorry." Her confident face was replaced by a gloom look.

"Matt I said be nice. For that you will be Renee's guide for today." Matt groaned again. The teacher looked back at girl. "Renee tell us about yourself." The girl tripped over her tongue and looked to be embarrass.  
"Well I'm not for a different city I just switched school due to my dad's job. My partner is Gabumon." The kid next to Matt laughed.

"Ha Matt, she just one upped ya. She a least has a digimon." Matt saw the girl look surprised at him. Matt punched the kid.

"Matt no hitting other students." The rest of the day was just as bad, the girl sat to the left of him.  
On the way to the school gate the girl followed him. "Um sorry about earlier it's just that I remember seeing you on TV." Matt just grunted. "So your really don't have a digimon partner?"

"I have a digimon partner it's just she doesn't like hang out here all day." The girl looked away. "Did you say she?" Matt nodded, she was getting on his nerves. For a girl who looked like a goth she sure was peppy. "Wow I never met a guy with a girl digimon before. Well i problem have but i never asked."  
Matt thanked god when he saw Renamon. She was leaning on the wall of the school gate. She saw him and ran over to where he was. "Matt you look pissed off." She noticed the girl following him. "Is this a friend of yours?"

"No she's just the new kid. Who can leave me alone now since school is fucking over."  
The girl looked really hurt and Matt felt a sharp pain in his knee. He found a Gabumon looking up at him. "You made Renee sad." Matt just shrugged and started to walk away with Renamon.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt and Renamon found themselves face to face with Seraphimon the second they got home. "Ah Renamon nice to see you again."

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Seraphimon looked at him.

"Human you are lucky I don't kill you on the spot for giving Baihumon that power core but if I did I would also kill Renamon." Matt looked at Renamon and she looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is Baihumon put an over powered link on you two. You can't even be away from each other for more then five days with out you dying."  
Matt and Renamon both sighed a bit. "So that explains about the mind reading thing and about last night." Seraphimon looked at Matt then Renamon.

"Last night?" Renamon looked over at him.

"It's nothing you need to know about." She giggled and Matt knew what she implied.

"Don't you two get it. You will die if the other one dies. Worst of all the DWG can do nothing about it and you to are stuck together."

"So I just stay close to Matt and we're fine. Besides tin head he's my tamer I'd be with him any ways."

"But we don't know of the other effects of this link or if he is your true partner."  
Matt throw his digivice at him. "There is your proof." Seraphimon picked it up and gave it a very hard looking over.

"Shit it's real."  
Before Seraphimon left he whispered to Matt. "Human I know we don't see eye to eye but we agree on one thing and that is Renamon is important. Please watch over her. You are the only one she will listen to. Just make sure she's happy." Matt watched as the digimon vanished.

"They have got to teach me that."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt left to go get take out for dinner. He could cook better then he parents but right know he didn't have the time to cook anything better then oven pizza. He turned around when he heard a voice calling, turning he saw Devimon. "Matt long time know see. The problems at the coffee shop are fix and you can come back when ever you want." Devimon started to look for someone that saw him. "Matt I called your house a minute ago and some girl answered, who would that be?" Matt smiled. "That would me my partner digimon." Devimon patted him on the shoulder.

"Fantastic. Who is she?"

"That Renamon who passed out in your shop a couple days ago."  
Matt saw Devimon's smile fade. "What!" He grabbed Matt's arm.

"Ow let go."

"Matt I didn't expect you to keep her. I hoped after you left you would drop her in an alley." Well it was something that Matt would have normally done.  
Bringing his knife from his pocket, Matt cut Devimon's hand. He let go of him and started to smile again. "You see Matt, only a person like you would think to use that knife on someone who is your friend. A holy digimon like Renamon would say it was not right to attack a friend but a dark digimon would strike a friend if it meant saving his life. You see Matt only a dark digimon will do for you, like me."

"Diamond Storm." Devimon yelled out in pain and tried to grab Matt, but found him gone. "You dare hurt my tamer? You will pay for that." When the small cloud of smoke cleared Matt found he was behind Devimon with Renamon next to him.  
"Bitch you don't deserve to have Matt as your tamer. Evil Wing." A black bat flew at Renamon who jumped over it.

"Diamond Storm." Devimon flew over the attack and started to crunch Renamon's throat. Matt's hand flew to his own throat as he gasped for air, he couldn't breath. Renamon struggled in Devimon's grip, she knew if she didn't get out soon Matt would run out of air.  
"Blue Blaster." A stream of blue fire slammed into Devimon's back and he dropped Renamon who quickly ran over to Matt.

"Matt, Matt are OK?" Matt was coughing.

"Ya but in a few more seconds I wouldn't." Devimon was cursing as he got up. Renamon saw that he was fighting a yellow lizard with a wolf pelt on.  
Jumping back into the fight Renamon and her allies had the advantage. "Diamond Storm." "Blue Blaster." The combined attack covered Devimon who burst into data. Not caring that the other digimon absorbed the data, Renamon ran back to Matt who was back on his feet.

"Matt I'm sorry. I let my guard down and you paid the price for it." Matt just smiled slightly. "It's OK. How did you know I was in trouble?"  
Renamon tapped his head. "The second Devimon grabbed you my mind was filled with your thoughts. Most of which were calling me for help." The lizard walked over to them and so did her partner.

"Hay Matt is this a normal day for you or something."  
It was the girl who followed him around the whole day. "I owe you one Renee." She frowned at him.

"Matt you grabbed your throat the same second Devimon grabbed Renamon's. I've heard of links making tamers feel there digimon's pain but, this was like Devimon actually chocking you." Matt looked at Renamon and they both sighed, she saved them she deserved to know.  
"I'll tell you over some burgers and fries."  
Sitting down in a burger joint's eating area, Matt told Renee and Gabumon about his link with Renamon. "Renamon and my link has far more power then anyone else's. It's so strong we can read each others mind, that's how she knew I needed help." Gabumon spat out fry.

"Wait hold the phone. I've been with Renee since the day she was born and we never had the power to hear my thoughts so why can you when your the same age she is."  
Renamon sighed a bit. "I've only been Matt's partner for a couple of days. He was born without a digimon thanks to Baihumon. I worked for the DWG till Matt saved my life." Renee looked at Matt with her mouth wide open.

"You didn't have a digimon till a few days ago, that's unheard of. Who's Baihumon." Even Gabumon slapped her head.  
"Baihumon is one of the four great digimon lords and at this point he's the strongest." Renee looked back at Matt.

"Please tell my that this is all a big joke."

"How can I show you that's it's not a joke." Renamon took Matt's knife from his pocket and cut her fingers with it. "Ouch. Renamon why did you do that." Renamon grabbed Matt's hand and showed it to Renee. There was a long cut across his fingers.

"Oh my god." In a few seconds the cut was gone from Matt and Renamon's hands.  
On a normal link the tamer wouldn't have gotten the cut he or she would just feel a small bit of pain on there hand.  
Renee and Gabumon both stared at them. "Your not joking. So you mean if Devimon would have kept his hand around Renamon's throat you would have died. Matt and Renamon nodded. (_Just incase you have not fingered it out yet Renee is a some what main character_.)  
Renee stood up. "Matt you need to get a doctor or something to help you. You could be kill in a flash." Matt and Renamon both laughed.

"Renee this link is here to stay. Nothing can destroy it nothing in this or the digital world."  
It took a little over an hour but Renee and Gabumon understood.  
Matt found an E-mail on his computer from his mom and dad. "_**Matt that's good to hear, or well read. Sorry we didn't meet her in person yet but, work is really busy. Love you.**_"  
Setting his alarm clock Matt sighed and rubbed his throat, it still hurt a bit. "Matt are you OK?" Matt turned to Renamon smiling.

"I'll be fine. Your the one who had his hand around your throat." Laying down next to her Matt silently thank who ever was watching over him for saving Renamon. Tomorrow he hoped would be a normal day. To his hearts wish it was a normal day as any.


	6. Friends Can Be Enemies

_**Chapter 6**_  
**Friends can be enemies**

Matt found him self running as fast as he could. "Feet don't fail me now!" Matt left skid marks as he got into the class a second before the bell.

"Matt just in time again." His teacher smiled. She couldn't wait for the day Matt screws up.  
Taking his seat Matt found that Renee wasn't there, looking around the room he found she was sitting next to a girl who Matt didn't know the name of but her really didn't care.  
"Today class we have a special assignment. Groups of three will be on a treasure hunt. The prize for the winning group is a plus ten on you last test. Which all but one of you really needs." Matt gave a small wave, he aced the test.  
The teacher went down the list. "Renee and Victor. Do to the fact there is no other students your group, you will be a group of two. Renee put her hand up.

"What about Matt, he's not in a group?"

"Sorry, Matt had a hundred on the test. He doesn't need the extra credit. So Matt since this is a activity day, you can leave."

"You mean i woke up early for this, Man."  
Matt left and the class started to look around for the treasure. Most were just killing time, less school the better. Victor and Renee were the same, the mostly stayed in the library. "Renee. Renee. It's time you pay your debt." Renee got up and hide behind a book shelf.  
"Leave me alone."

"Now, now Renee. If you don't I'll have no choice but to undo what I've done." Renee's hands went to her head and she went onto her knees.

"No, please don't. I don't want that life again. I never want to see him again."

"Then do what I say."

"Anything just don't put me back there."  
Victor had noticed Renee run off so he followed her, what he heard wasn't good. "Oh Renee. I can't let you do that." Renee didn't notice him as she walked away. Victor ran off to the DWG headquarters.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Renee knew where Matt would be. "First off you need to get Matt's knife. He trusts you, it should be easy. He's right now in the park with Renamon." She found him and sitting under a tree, in the shade. Renamon was just hang on a bar doing chin ups.

"Renee what are you doing here?" She smiled.

"The treasure hunts over and they lets us out. Matt can I borrow your knife?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" Renee hopped her story would work.

"My locks stuck and they won't fix it till noon so I figured I would gut cut it open." Matt looked at her. '_Oh crap he's not buying it_.' Matt pulled a knife out of his pocket.

"I want it back."  
Renee took the knife and ran off. "Did you give it to her?"

"Yes i gave it to her." Matt stood up and Renamon followed. He pulled a the another knife from a a holster on his belt. "Let's go."  
"Renee now it's time for the last part. Seraphimon is sleep, go and kill him. After he's dead drop the knife and the blame will fall on Matt." Renee felt bad for doing this but now it was Matt or her. "Sorry Matt but I'm never going back to the way it was. I'll visit you in jail."  
The desk clerk let Renee into Seraphimon room. She brought the knife down on the sleeping digimon. Only for it to go right through him and the lights turned on. "Nice try girl but you have to do better then that."  
Seraphimon was leaning against the back wall. Renee ran to him and jabbed the knife into his armor. The knife broke on contact with his armor. "That would have worked in it was not a copy made of stain less steel." "Diamond storm."  
Renee screamed as the shards of light cut into her skin. Turning her head she saw Matt, Renamon, Victor and Gabumon. "Matt you tricked me." Matt laughed.

"So what, I'm not going to jail for you."  
She broke down crying. "Damn you, Damn you all. Now my life is ruined. When he finds out I failed, he'll change everything back."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt, Renamon, and Victor sat in a waiting room. Seraphimon walked into the room. "Victor you save not only my life but the life of many others."

"Thank you sir. Sir may I ask what Renee meant?" Seraphimon sigh, removed his helmet and took a seat.

"She made a deal with Baihumon. He arranged for her to move and start at a new school. It got her away from all the bullies in her last one and her father. He beat her normally. Right know we don't know what to do with her."  
Matt stood up. "Seraphimon. Why would Baihumon want you dead." Seraphimon looked at him and sighed.

"Matt your now deep into these mess. I think it would be best if I start from the begin."  
"A digimon who was the combined form of all the sovereigns opened the way to the human world. Once separated the eleven digital power cores were divided. Two were given to each sovereign. To make them stronger then any other mega level digimon. One was hidden behind several trials which only a human could pass. That's the one you got Matt. One was hidden and has yet to be found and the other was given to me for save keeping. Baihumon wanted to kill me and take the power core I had. This way no other sovereign could be as strong as him."

Matt sat back down. This was all his fault. '_If i never got mad at Renamon in the first place, Baihumon would be at normal strengths._' Matt felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Renamon's.

"Matt none of his is your fault we all played into Baihumon's hands. Now stop being sad or I'll kick you till your in more pain then sadness." Matt smiled.  
Seraphimon coughed to get the attention. "I've made the choice of giving Azulongmon the power core I had. He is now as powerful as Baihumon. This mean that he will know be looking for the last core. Even we have not found it. Matt you and Renamon are not a part of this and neither is Victor. I want you all to go home and leave this to us."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Matt and Renamon walked home. Victor had left and said he would forget this ever happened. Matt felt betrayed. '_Renee would have set me up. Man this is just the reason i don't trust people._' Renamon looked at him, then she kick one of his legs. "Ow what was that for."

"I told you stop feeling sad or else I'd kick you." Matt laughed.

"Well I'm not sad anymore so don't kick me." Renamon yawned.

"Are we home yet. I need a nap." A second later Matt yawned.

"Now you got me tired."


	7. Sick Day

_**Chapter 7**_

**Sick Day**

Matt woke up to find he had actual gotten up before Renamon. It was a first she always got up first. He quietly got out of bed, he didn't want to wake her. 'I wonder if digimon dream. Damnit if Renee wasn't a backstabbing bitch i could ask her if she knew.'  
In fact digimon do dream and they do have nightmares. The link she had with Matt kept showing moments of his past to her, just like he was shown hers. What Renamon was having was on Avery fine line between the two.  
Renamon saw a field full for in training digimon. Every time one got closer to her her heart would race. 'Could it be the one.' Like all the other it would go away after a few minutes. 'No. What's the point.'"Matt come on it's getting late it's time to go home."  
Getting to her feet she walked away from the field.'What's the point of caring anymore.' Everything went Grey and she found her self in a classroom. "Hey Matt i hear you don't have a digimon. Your a freak." Running up to the guy she punched him in the gut. "I'm not a freak. I'm strong enough that i don't need a digimon."The kid went to the ground and a teacher ran over.  
A sharp pain went through Renamon's left leg and she opened her eye's. Matt wasn't in the room. She ran out of the room and found Matt swearing at the top of his lung having fallen down the stair. "Oh for the love of god! How the fuck leaves golf balls on the floor, Damnit!" Renamon found it funny and started laughing.  
Matt looked up at her. "This isn't funny." He started laugh. "OK it is funny."

Half way first period Matt knew something was wrong. His head hurt, this throat was sore and his stomach was on the verge of vomiting up his breakfast. "Ah shit. If i make it to the end of school i hope i don't throw up on Renamon."  
Matt did make it to the end of school, with out throwing up. Renamon meant his at the gate as normal. She had a worried look on her face. "Matt are you aright."  
He gave her a smile. "I OK." He said it a bit two quickly and Renamon looked him in the eyes. "Matt if there is anything wrong you can tell me." Matt sighed, Renamon's eyes force him down. "I think i have a cold or something but it's nothing."  
The second Matt got home he passed out. Renamon had expected as much and caught him before he hit the ground. "Nothing my ass."  
Renamon was arguing between what two about Matt. "I could call someone. Ya and all they will tell me he's sick and needs lots of rest. Wait what if what he has is fatal. Oh man what do i do?""Ditch the zero and get with the hero."  
She found Seraphimon standing at the door laughing."What the hell do you want. I have a way more important thing to deal with right now." He stopped laughing. "I'm here to make sure you don't do the same mistake Matt did when you got hurt. If Baihumon gets the last core nothing will stop him, not me not the other sovereigns not anyone. So calm down and sit down."  
Renamon went to go check on Matt how was still asleep in his bed. She couldn't bare the fact that she could loss him,that and she would die to so it really sucks. "It's funny a guy who threatened to rip each of my feathers out taken do so easily." Renamon sighed. "Seraphimon your an ass."  
Seraphimon stuck around all day making cracks about Matt. Renamon did her best to stay focused on caring of Matt and what she could do for him. "Why am i not sick. Matt and me are link,shouldn't i be sick too?" A small weak voice spoke back to her."Your a digimon you can't get sick. That's one thing you got on me. Oh and could you punch that dick for me." Renamon knew it was Matt he must have woken up only to fall back asleep a minute after she spoke. Renamon was all to willing to do as Matt requested.  
She walked over and slowly took off Seraphimon helmet. "Oh does the little fox need a kiss." Renamon punched him in the face. He mumbled a few curse words before his head hit a coffee table. "That was from Matt."

Seraphimon left once he got up, something about running before she hit him again, Renamon hadn't been paying attention. She had heard the sound of Matt walking down the stairs. Matt's eye's were half closed and he had to hold on to things around him so that he wouldn't fall down.  
Renamon quickly grabbed Matt and put him on the couch next to her. "You should stay in bed Matt." Matt just gave a small smile. "Ya but if i stay up there i can't talk to you." He started to laugh, after a few seconds he put a hand on his head.  
"Matt are you OK?" "Ya just a headache. Stop looking so worried. It's just a 24 hour cold I'll be fine."  
Renamon let out a sigh. Just hearing that made her feel a little better. She couldn't help but smile when Matt lied his head on her shoulder."Sweet dreams Matt." Renamon wrapped her left arm around Matt. She had never felt this way about anyone before. The more she thought about it the more she found that Matt was the first person she ever cared about. It made her not mind that he was using her as a pillow.  
Next Time on Digimon Data Squad. I have no clue since I don't have a TV channel with it on. I Miss Tamers.


	8. You Hide That Here

_**Chapter 8**_  
**You Hide That Here**

Matt was glad the weekend was here, it meant more time with Renamon. There was one small problem. "Come on you piece of junk." There was nothing to do.  
Matt tried to bring his 360 back from the dead. "Why does this thing crap out all the time. Damn you Microsoft can't you make a product that works." Renamon kept on flipping through pages of the newspaper, it hide her smile. It was funny watching Matt going nuts on a piece of plastic and metal.  
After two minutes Matt slumped into the chair next to her, he mumbled something about ripping a guys balls off. "Given up on the 360?" Matt nodded. Renamon put the paper down.  
"Well we could go to the mall?" "Mothers day shoppers." "How about the movies?" "Packed. All the movies we got are brand new." "What about the beach?" "Closed tile chapter 10." Renamon sighed. Three good ways to waste the day shot down in ten seconds.  
Renamon tapped her claw on the table. Matt smiled. "We could eat ten tubes of ice cream." Renamon laughed. "First you would get sick again, second i have a figure to maintain, plus do you know how hard it is to get my fur cleaned it's not easy."  
Matt closed his eye's and jabbed his finger at the paper. "What are you doing." "I pick something at random and that's what we do." "Well looks like were bowling then." Matt's eyes shot open. "Fuck i hate bowling. Redo."

Looking at Beast King Bowling Matt sighed. Renamon ended up picking a dance recital and they both agreed that bowling would be a perfect idea that and there way to pick a daytime event sucked.  
Inside they found that half the place was pack. They walked to the counter and were greeted by a ToyAgumon. "Hey there I'm sorry but the ten pin side is full do to a grudge match between Leomon and GrapLeomon so all we got is five pin."  
Matt tied his shoes, Renamon didn't need bowling shoes her feet wouldn't leave marks. Renamon went first, she got a strike on her first throw. "Shit, she's like a pro."  
Renamon patted Matt on the back and he went up. He was luck that only one bowl went into the gutter. (If I mess up on anything I'm sorry but i haven't bowled since last summer.)  
After the first three times up it was easy to tell that Renamon would win. She had gotten strikes every time, well Matt was lucky too even hit the pins. Matt sighed as he picked up a ball only to almost drop. "What the hell." Renamon came over and looked at the ball.  
It was a very light blue and almost clear. Renamon took it from Matt hand. Matt slumped down, it was as if all his energy had just been zapped away then given back ten fold. "Renamon please tell me that thing is not the power core." Renamon nodded and handed it back to Matt. "Sorry Matt it is." "Who the hell thought it would be a good idea to hide it here."  
Renamon took a seat. "Well it would blend in and if someone did pick it up they would just think it was a lucky ball or something." Matt looked at the blue ball in his hand. "How do we get it out of here. They then we were stealing it."  
The power core glowed and shrunk to the size of a eight ball. "I think it heard you. So lets go before." The building shook and the light flickered on and off. "That happens."  
A skeleton hand went through the wall closest to Matt and Renamon. It was followed by a red hand. The wall was ripped to bits and a mixed and matched digimon walked in. It had a horned head, four arm of different digimon, wolf leg and two sets of wing. It was as if someone took pieces from different digimon and then stitched it together.  
It spoke and i high pitched rasp. "The core. I found it. I will be rewarded when i hand it to my lord." Renamon ran in front of Matt, ready to fight even though she was really out classed. "Hey dude you trashed my wall your going to pay for that, right brother." "Yes brother he can't just go smashing stuff."  
Two digimon ran to were Matt and Renamon were. One was Leomon and the other was GrapLeomon. "You two might want to stand back. He's an Ultimate, let us handle him."  
The two lion digimon ran at the digimon only to be bitched slapped across the room. "Heat Viper." The digimon shot an acid green beam out of its mouth and it cut through the down lions.  
It was more interested in the core then taking there data. It stepped closer to Matt and Renamon. "Renamon how much energy does a power core have?" "Matt this isn't the time to discuss that you know with that core Baihumon is unstoppable."  
Matt rolled out of the way of one of the digimons hands. "How strong would you be if you use it." Renamon got what Matt was going for. "Strong enough to wipe this guy of the planet." "Then ketch." Matt throw Renamon the core and she got it with on hand.  
Renamon's whole body glowed. When the light dimmed the only noticeable thing was her eye's they were pure blue. The mix and match digimon took advantage of Matt shocked to grab him with it's bone arm.  
The second before the claw got to Matt it exploded into shards. Renamon was right were the hand was, fist out. "YOU TIRED TO HURT MY TAMER YOU MUST BE DESTROYED!" Renamon's normal calm, kind voice was now completely dark.  
The digimon pulled back what was left of it arm. "Heat Viper." He shot the green beam at Renamon only for her to back hand it and send it into a wall. She vanished and reappeared above the digimon. "DIAMOND STORM." The shards of light were the size of windshields. All that was left after the attacks was a pile of body parts.  
Renamon landed ten feet away from Matt. Matt took several steps back from her. She reached out an arm "Matt what's wrong?" Renamon's voice was still harsh and cold.  
Matt broke out into a run. 'That can't be Renamon. That's not Renamon. She could never turned into something like that.'  
He turned into a park and kept on running. Renamon appeared in front of him and Matt stopped dead. "Matt why are you running from me?" Matt couldn't answer. Renamon hung her head and looked at the ground. "I see. Your scared of me. No not me what I've become.  
Matt could see she was crying. Matt's part of Matt's mind want him to run well the going was good but the other more dominant part want to help her.  
Walking over to here Matt put his arms around her. "Renamon. I'm sorry for running from you. I promise I'll never do that again." He spoke in the soft tone that Renamon talked to him with.  
Renamon closed her eye and when they opened they were normal. "Matt." Her voice was normal. "Ya." "I promise that i will never lit that ever happen again.

Baihumon roared at the top of his lung. "I should have killed that boy when i had the chance. That's twice he has interfered with my plans." He looked at the screen and felt like throwing up. Matt and Renamon were holding hands as they walked home.  
"Maybe it's time to use that link to my advantage. Renamon will hand over that core if it meant saving Matt. Four days without him and she will be begging for him back." He let out a laugh.  
Baihumon turned off the screen. It was only a matter of time. "I fucking hate waiting. Fourteen years and now this, i get no respect."


End file.
